The Perfect Couple
by GentleHero
Summary: WARNING MATURE CONTENT. Draco Malfoy and Aurora Charon have despised each other since childhood, they can be found anywhere in Hogwarts shouting profanities at one another...but does their constant bickering mean more than just hatred?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the main premise for the story, The majority of the characters and the setting and spells are all property of J....only Aurora is my own. Enjoy...**

Draco stared at the door through which Aurora had just exited. Unbeknownst to him she stood with her back to the wall sighing heavily. Both had that fight from the summer on their minds. To no surprise they had been fighting again, more specifically screaming at one another. It had been going on for years; in fact they'd been goading each other for their entire lives. Their parents were family friends so Draco and Aurora had grown up together. Both were blonde, pale, and insanely attractive, Aurora had glistening green eyes as astounding as Harry Potter's himself to match Draco's passionate grey ones. The girl was small but her friends and school mates knew better than to mess with her, she wasn't one to cower in a corner. She was five foot three inches of intense power, and her intellect was second only to Hermione Granger.

Draco sighed and sat back into the cushioning of the couch he was perched on, she made him so aggravated so fuming mad, and yet when she was standing in that room screaming at him he'd never found her so beautiful. It had almost been enough to shut him up, just looking at her glistening eyes brimming with passion, force, power, and the potential tears. He knew he shouldn't bring her to the brink like that but it gave him so much pleasure, someone to bicker with as much as he wanted. He couldn't explain the enjoyment he got from her rebuttals, from her pointless determination to return fire. She should just turn the other cheek and leave as the other students often did, but something about him drove her to the edge and he would keep pushing until he either understood or she fell over.

From her place against the wall of the hallway Aurora Charon fell back heavily and slid to the ground salty tears gliding down her rose blushed cheeks. She hated Draco, utterly and without a doubt hated the little bastard. Yet for some reason she always found herself searching him out, torturing herself to gain the thrill of their arguments. It was as if she needed him to get through the day, which didn't overly surprise her since they had been tossed together since they were toddlers, everyday practically side by side as if they were only one person and not two feuding parties.

Aurora calmed relatively and heaved a dampened yet relieved sigh, glancing at the passageway that would inevitably lead back to the common room where she assumed Draco still sat. The question remained though if she was prepared for another onslaught or if she should simply retire to her cozy four-poster bed for the evening. There was a rustling from the common room, the subtle sound of movement from the cushioning of the couch, a few incriminating yet gentle footsteps towards the wall hiding Aurora from view. And then, silence.

"I know you're there, Aurora" Draco called out in a sing song voice to the open gateway through which he couldn't enter or truthfully see far past due to enchantments to keep the boys from the girl's rooms. Aurora hissed quietly; guess that meant she couldn't run to the safety of her room. She stood with a cat-like grace and wiped the tear streaks from her face, she knew there was no escaping him so bravely she moved into the opening.

"Ah" the boy simpered, his smirk lifting his lips. "There you are. You look horrid for the record" So it began, round two of their fighting.

"You're a bastard." Aurora replied, stepping forward her hands on her hips, her black school robe billowing slightly with the movement. Truth be told Draco didn't think she looked horrid at all, his eyes ran over the uniform clad body. The grey sweater vest snug against her full breasts, her plaid skirt shorter than regulation framing her legs nicely. The green of her tie and house crest accenting her vibrant eyes making them even brighter and more hypnotizing. Draco hid a shiver.

"Am I then? Then my father isn't who he says he is?" Aurora rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Draco responded by stepping back a little, with anyone else it'd have been a sign of surrender though from him it meant only to give her space to approach, to force her into the open. And they both knew what each was doing.

"No, He is not. He is a lying cheating murdering man. Just like your mother is a whore" The boy's fists clenched at the last snide remark. She had crossed the line and she knew it, a smirk much like the one he'd worn a minute before creased her glossed pink lips.

"How dare you…" Draco sputtered, darkly and reclaimed the step he'd just given her, moving menacingly closer, his grey eyes stormy.

"What is it, Dracy-poo, you don't like your whore mother and dibshit father?" Draco's face twitched as she spat such venom at him, he stepped again their proximity growing ever closer for she refused to step back, refused to submit to his force. But he would make her, even if he had to strangle the sparkle from her eyes, she would submit to him.

"Shut up" He couldn't think retorts any longer, all that mattered now was that this bitch of a girl before him paid for the words she spoke.

"Come now, Drac, it's only true. Your mummy dearest gives it up to any man who wants her… oh wait, no man would want _her_" Aurora refused to stop; she knew she'd crossed too far into the territory. And honestly she loved Narcissa, Lucious too even if he was a murdering bastard. They had practically helped raise her, she loved them as if they were her Aunt and Uncle, mentally she apologized profusely to the pair, but she saw the fire her words were igniting within her rival and she couldn't, wouldn't cease. Not now, nor ever.

"Whore" He menaced.

"Bastard" she replied.

"Slag" Step.

"Imbecile" Retort.

"Spaz" Step.

"Wanker" Firm.

"Cunt" the last insult was growled as he reached her his hands flying to her sides and grasping hard at her arms. She squealed in pain and grimaced at him.

"Draco, what in heaven's name are you doing?" She hissed, fear seeping slowly into her eyes. The captor made no move to answer.

"Draco!" She tried again, seeing the fury in his eyes.

"You have to pay" He growled in response to her subtle hints of pain.

"Malfoy this is ridiculous, you're hurting me let go!" But the grasp on her did not lessen, he squeezed quickly and watched as her eyes closed and she winced painfully. Seconds before her eyes had closed he saw fear and something within him stirred. A wave washed through him and there was now a knot in the pit of his stomach, he'd felt it before she had often had that effect on him when they fought but now with her proximity, it was greater. She was struggling slightly against his hold, moving her body in arches and circles trying to push him back, but he held tighter clinging to the sensations her movements were creating in him.

Gasping and shrieking Aurora whipped her body fervently to be released from his grip, unknowingly turning Draco's fury into lust. That passion is his eyes dulled from anger, the stormy orbs no longer glaring but watching the girl's vicious attempts at freedom, his body responding to her movements, the knot tightening in his stomach, blood racing downward. And then, she stopped and stared wide eyed at her captor.

"Draco!" She saw the new emotion in his eyes, saw what her writhing against him had done, and though she was still afraid of her helplessness she too had been feeling something within her grow. It was a tingling in her lower stomach, below her diaphragm. She sighed against him as one of his hands released the wrist it held, his arm snaked around her slim waist pulling her taught into him and she felt for the first time the full effects of what she'd done to him. His erection pressed into her lower abdomen and she gasped, as he groaned feeling her heat.

"You did this" he growled, his other hand releasing the wrist and holding tight to her blonde hair forcing her face centimeters from his. She was breathing heavily as if her struggles had been of any physical distress, and he found the dull pant from her lips incredibly sexy. Groaning again he slid the first hand down from her waist feeling the fabric of her skirt as his pale hand slid over her ass pressing her tighter against him.

Staring into her vibrant fearful, longing eyes before forcefully kissing her, his lips were relentless to her smaller ones beneath him. She responded slightly, moving her lips against his, but keeping them shut tight, knowing he wanted to have her, knowing he wanted her to submit fully to his wishes. But she would not be taken so easily. Not without a fight. His tongue stuck through and pressed on her pursed lips barging into them and she smirked into the kiss. In a swift moment bringing her knee up and pressing it against his erection forcing him back from her.

"Do you want something, Draco" her voice was low, husky and aided by her panting breaths.

"Yes" he answered crouching slightly feeling like a coiled spring. His prey swallowed and lifted her head in a challenge and again he felt the wave of a thrill shudder through his body.

"Then come and get it" and he pounced but in the instant he was in motion so was she, moving away from him determined for him to work to earn her. She moved so swiftly through the room Draco could hardly keep up, priceless artifacts fell to the floor as Draco raced behind Aurora his arms wild as he tried to grab her.

"Come on Draco, if you want me you have to catch me" Aurora simpered stopping behind a couch and smirking at him.

"You will be mine" Draco growled stepping towards her, when he was within grabbing reach again she darted off but this time he was so close his fingers brushed on her as she moved and they both felt sparks. His passion and fire to catch her was renewed and within seconds his arms grabbed her waist and pulled her back hard against him moaning in her ear.

"You're coming with me" He said gripping onto a wrist and practically flying from the common room, out of the portal and through the dark forbidden nighttime hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurora followed with false hesitance, she knew what was coming and could feel her body growing even more excited, she felt moisture in her knickers, and her whole body was warm. As the paintings and portraits flew passed she saw nothing but the back of Draco's blonde head. When Aurora thought they would never arrived Draco stopped in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He was shaking as he mentally pictured what he required and then entered into the room.

The girl's eyes grew wide as she took in the room before her. It was dark, lighted by a few torches flickering giving a dungeon like quality to the light. There was a bed, larger than a King Sized with blood red bedding and black curtains hanging around it. The room was beautiful and haunting, exactly what she would expect from Draco Malfoy.

"Drac-" he turned with surprising grace and Aurora saw hunger on his face.

"I want you" his voice was low, seductive yet still very controlling, and a thrill shot through the girl's petite body.

"Draco" she whispered.

"Now" With that sentiment the lovely room turned even darker as Aurora flew through the air and landed as if she'd been guided on the bed, Draco flew after her and landed on top of her. His lips found hers with a fury as his hands began ripping away the girl's clothing. She pawed against him feigning fear and resistance, though her body gave away the truth. That she too wanted this, and she wanted it bad. But to both all that mattered now was that her soft skin and slim body was beneath his. Draco soon became frustrated with the cloth preventing their bodies from meeting skin on skin, he whipped out his wand and with a small wave they were left in underclothes alone.

Hungrily the boy's grey eyes ran over her form clad in a baby blue bra and matching lace panties. She eyed his body too, firm abs and a sturdy bare upper body, trailing her gaze down following the line of pale blonde hair leading from his belly button and hiding below black silk. He was still at full attention, his erection tenting his boxers. The two pawed at each other fervently, each watching the other in silence the heat between them nearly scorching. Mercifully Draco was flustered with the blockade of fabric between him and her and with a swift pull tore her bra off. His hands began to devour the smooth creamy skin of her full breasts, followed closely by his lips teasing her nipples. Nipping at them, the sounds she emitted pressuring him forward in his quest, his hands grappling downwards and the same fate came to her underwear. Now all that was between them was a thin layer of silk. Draco pressed harshly against her body, both moaning in pleasure as he felt her wet heat, her body calling for his.

Her hands slid over his taught body to the waist of the last remaining article of clothing, she toyed with it, watching his expressions as her small hands lightly brushed over his front. In a swift motion his boxers slid down and his manhood was revealed. Her eyes widened upon the discovery, his uncut large member pulsing in her hand. She growled hungrily and squeezed the hand holding his member with abrupt force. Then with some newfound strength she pushed him over and rolled on top, moving downwards until her lips brushed over his tip and she began to suck on his erection. Her tongue pressing against his flesh as she moaned, sending vibrations through his body making him groan and thrust up into her mouth sending his flesh deeper into it. Farther in until he felt his tip pressing against her throat, her lips closed around his base sucking in rhythm altering between hard and soft, letting her tongue move over the covered flesh, moistening it. Sucking in the salty pre-cum, his body powerless against the thrills she created, each sensation more powerful than the last.

Her eyes rolled up and she looked at him, a pure innocent expression, setting him off once again. Seeing both her glistening green eyes and his penis between her lips, his hips arched up and he growled again and he felt her begin to bob her head back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her moist pink lips. Before too long he had enough and pushed her viciously off him grabbing his wand in hand and pointing it at her neck. Once again they switched places as he flipped her onto her back. She shrieked. As her back hit the bed Draco growled pointing his wand at her wrists.

"Incarcerous" Binding shot from its end and circled around the pale skin of her wrists and then slid around the wood of the bed frame confining her beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Aurora screamed pressing hard against her bindings, struggling to get free but the spell cast had created sturdy bonds from which she could not escape until released. Draco gave no answer only tossed his wand away on the bed and stalked over her. His lips came down hard on hers, his hands pressing against her thighs forcing her legs open, rubbing his cock along her slit, lubricating it with her moisture, letting his tip press against her entrance.

Again he stuck his tongue through to her pursed lips, and as before she refused him entry. It would only be a second before she'd submit though. In one swift motion he thrust into her. Hard. Beneath him she gasped and Draco's tongue took control of her mouth as his cock stayed in her not moving for a moment, basking in the feel of how tight her flesh was around him. As he moved out of her and thrust in again, her body arched up against him setting both into a steady hard rhythm.

"Oh god, Draco" Aurora moaned between harsh kisses, Draco was grunting with each thrust pushing himself as far inside her as he could get. The friction between his long hard shaft and her nearly virgin tight hole was incredible; they moved together, bucking arching and panting as one. All the anger and annoyance from every argument the two had had from the years since their childhood could be felt within each thrust.

"Aurora" He gasped harshly, his hands slid over every inch of her skin, gliding over her firm ass, pressing her body as close as he could to him. The way she moved beneath him, rolling her body despite the constriction of her hands made each thrust in like new, her head rolling to the side giving him access to attack her neck, his tongue and teeth pulling and pushing against her sweet skin.

He moved onto his knees so his cock hit her G-spot with each deep thrust making her shiver and moan beneath him. She started to struggle once again against her bonds, longing to grasp onto him, sensations showering both their bodies. Both were in undeniable pleasure, after years of tension it was being released, both moaned and yelled.

Aurora wrapped her legs around his torso, his hands firmly grasping her breasts, squeezing with each harsh thrust. Their bodies molded together, a tangle of limbs, soaked with sticky sweet sweat. As she rocked she felt a tightness in her core, growing heavier and heavier as he pushed into her. Draco too felt the power of impending climax within his body, his balls grew tight and they pressed harder together. Her screams edging him closer until finally he hilted deep as he could inside her and felt release as his seed spurted once into her, and again and again.

"Draco!" She screamed her legs holding him hard against her despite the fact that even if he'd wanted he couldn't move as her muscles tensed tightening harder around his shaft her juices flowing over his flesh. Her body shook beneath him; her back arched pressing her chest into him. He collapsed atop her both breathless. Neither spoke or moved he just lay still penetrating her pussy as they came down. Draco reached for his wand.

"Relashio" he muttered and she collapsed further against the bed, her arms encircling his neck. His lips were pressed against the little crook of her neck, both still breathing heavily unwilling to move further than necessary. Idly Aurora played with the boy's blonde hair, and she mused.

"Draco?" He grunted in response, still lost in the feel of his conquest.

"Do you think you could ever love anyone?" He gave no answer, and they sat in silence for a few minutes more.

"Personally, I don't think you're capable of love, never have been. Unless…loving yourself counts…" The boy sat up, pulling himself out of her, barely registering the need of a cleaning spell.

"I could!" He argued. Aurora shook her head, grinning and lightly taking his wand from his hand and casting scourgify over their bodies.

"You could love yourself, I mean you do after all" He glowered at the girl who had begun to remove herself from the tangles of the bed.

"You're horrid" Aurora let out a high pitched laugh and smirked at him, placing a hand on her still naked hip.

"Oh come now, Dracy, surely you can think of something better than horrid to say to me…oh wait that would require intelligence which you…lack" With a wave of her own wand her bra and knickers were returned in pristine condition to her body. Draco was sitting on the bed fuming at the girls calm composed demeanor.

"Minx" he growled, perching ready to spring on the bed. Aurora's face was sent in a smirk.

"Prat" she responded.

"Bint" His own face lifting in a smirk.

"Minger" she bent down to gather her clothes, leaving Draco gaping at her rear.

"Twat" He spat. From her bent position Aurora looked back to him.

"Tosser" His face became red and she stood.

"Come off it Malfoy, I'm just better than you. Nothing you say is going to change that" He was shaking in anger. His knuckles nearly white grasping his wand staring darkly at her, watching as the fabric of her skirt was replaced over her body. Her words ringing through his ears, then he thought of the perfect revenge.

"Well it doesn't matter; it was just a poxy shag anyway." She stared at him, pure haterid on her features, it was his turn to stand and dress, slowly slipping his silk boxers back on over his body and watching her with the special smirk he usually reserved for Harry Potter.

"That is such shite, malfoy and you know it!" He shook his head.

"I could've gotten better from a Trollop" he said taking on her silken degrading tone.

"Oh wait…you are a trollop" That set her off she threw herself at him, their bodies landing hard against the bed, her hands in fists beating against his chest, screaming profanities. Their arguments leading them back to where they had started her movements against him and his arms grabbing her waist. Once more they spent hours in the Room of Requirement shouting, shrieking, fighting which led them back to shagging each other senseless, as they had since the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were the perfect couple and had it all beauty brains, and tempers to match.


End file.
